The present disclosure relates generally to turbine engines and, more particularly, to a position monitoring system for rotating parts of a turbine engine such as, for example, as part of an aircraft.
A gas turbine engine may be used to power various types of vehicles and systems. A turbofan gas turbine engine may include, for example, a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. The fuel efficiency of the engine may be optimized, in part, by controlling the airflow through the various sections of the engine, for example, as part of a Variable Area Turbine (VAT) with adaptive controls for a variable cycle engine. For example, a Full Authority Digital Engine Controller (FADEC) may be used to control the airflow through the engine, as well as other aspects of the engine function. The FADEC may be used to control the positioning of vanes, (i.e., angle), in any of the fan, compressor, or turbine sections. However, while systems are available for articulating the position of engine elements, such as vanes, there is currently no system for verifying the position of the vanes using a position sensor. Difficulties associated with locating a positioning sensor within the engine, particularly in the turbine section, include protecting the sensor from the internal environment of the engine and eliminating or reducing errors associated with the thermal expansion of various layers between the location of the vanes and the location of the position sensor equipment. Accordingly, the industry is receptive to engine control systems that provide accurate measurement of vane position.